


阳春

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	阳春

人的一生有多少次选择的机会？林乐杰不知道。但至少他知道有些东西从一开始的出生就决定了你的一生。

林乐杰六岁的时候父母吵的不可开交，他们大打出手，根本没有理会在一旁奶声奶气还不会说一句完整句子的儿子。无可挽回的离婚，没有人要的抚养权。年幼的林乐杰跟着奶奶一起生活。幸好奶奶十分疼爱林乐杰，他本以为这样幸福的日子可以持续很久很久。

生活总是猝不及防，十年后，奶奶心肌梗塞去了另一个世界，十六岁的林乐杰又站回十年前的十字路口。父母再次相见，如同十年前般的恶语相向，甚至因为各自的新家庭战火更为激烈。已经能听懂这世界所有恶意的林乐杰，带着奶奶最后留下的五万块钱和自己刚拿到的身份证，决定独自生活。

这个世界能给十六岁的孩子带来什么呢？冷漠，或者比冷漠更为可怕的伪善。

林乐杰也算幸运，十六岁的他独自来到了这个城市中最肮脏的一条街。并不因为街道的狭窄和堆满垃圾的墙角肮脏，在这里，只要你把自己当作一只下水道中的老鼠，你就可以活下去。

在这里没有人关心你的过往，你的来历，你是谁，你的未来要去往哪里。这里的阳春面三块钱一碗，这里的网咖过夜5元，在这里十六岁的孩子能租房子，可以找到工作，只要够勤快还能吃饱饭，只要你愿意干，你就能活下去。或许是强大的适应能力，林乐杰在这里生活了整整十年。

二十六岁的林乐杰下工后回到他那不足十平方只够放一张床的阁楼，那是房东最便宜的出租屋，或许称之为群租屋中最独立的一间房更为合适。幸好林乐杰根本没有什么行李，也是啊，一个赚一天吃一天的人能有什么钱购买多余的东西呢。

他脱去身上因为机油变黑的外套，穿着内里的白背心和四角裤半倚在床上，嘴里叼着最廉价的烟，擦亮不知名饭店赠送的一次性打火机点燃。还有半个钟才能轮到他洗澡，这套房的浴室只有一间，每个人的洗澡时间被固定，九点过后房东就切断热水供应，这显然是一种节约成本的方式。而林乐杰永远只能在午夜洗澡，洗澡时间十分钟，这也是他得以一个人租住在此的代价之一。

林乐杰有烟瘾，人的恶习并不会随着贫穷或者忙碌消失，反而愈演愈烈。十年间没有钱也没有出路的林乐杰唯一的娱乐就是一支烟，一部盗版电影，用手机观看。他们都有手机，廉价的二手山寨机，这是他们有活时互相通知的工具。虽然很破，但也能响能看。而当烟草味的白烟升腾围绕在他身侧时，他仿佛才能忘却一些些过往，得到片刻内心的安宁。

他叼着烟望着狭小窗口，那里并没有月亮，只有窗外霓虹广告招牌背面透出来的红绿色光照射进这个逼仄的地方，庸俗且刺眼。他想着这次三天帮人修车的短工结束了，赚到的钱够他再吃两天，两天内他要找到下一份工作，无论是帮加油站值夜还是打群架当群演。没有人需要他们这样的长工，工作只能干一天算一天。

天不随人愿，这两天根本没有什么地方缺帮手，林乐杰找不到任何提供工作的地方。他可能今天就得问房东借一袋米，一袋米可以吃三天，需要多交十天房租来抵。这就是这个地方那些房东们赖以生存的方式，租借住所，或食物，高利。

第三天林乐杰起的晚了些，他是故意的，这样他就能少吃一顿。一袋米对于他来说最多可以吃五天。正是因为这样，二十六岁的林乐杰身材只有十七八岁的模样，幸好他的脸长得嫩，一起看倒也不觉得违和。

现在他需要在五天内找到下一份工作，不然他就得去卖东西。在这里无论是血液还是身体的某一部分都有对应的价格。当然他还可以去卖身份证。但他并不愿意，对于林乐杰来说身份证可能是唯一证明他是谁的方式了，不到万不得已他还想保有林乐杰这个身份的。

很奇怪，平时这个时间的街道非常的嘈杂。无论是楼下的杂货店还是对面的饭店都有着形形色色的食客和骂骂咧咧的店员。今天却安静非凡。

林乐杰套了件寻常的白T，踩着拖鞋下了楼。在街角那间最大的茶楼看到了几乎所有这个街道最有势力的人，楼下杂货店的老板娘，对面酒家的老板，隔壁KTV的光头大哥，往前一个街口坐拥整条街最大会所的妈妈桑。而他们之间坐着一个穿着西装显然不属于这里的人。

林乐杰也有一身西装，那是在需要他们去店里装装客人或替别人撑撑场子的时候穿的。但那种西装和这里其他所有人的西装一样，都是商店里最廉价的那种，尺码勉强合适，布料普通易皱，甚至平时都不会熨烫，挂在林乐杰整个屋子里唯一一个衣架上。那套西装林乐杰穿过三次，每一次都如同偷穿爸爸衣服的小孩，滑稽可笑。但当所有人都这么滑稽可笑时却又存在着一丝合理。

但坐在大家中间的那个人，显然他的西装合身，肩膀的宽度合适，腰线的收窄贴身，就连面料都是那种没有一丝皱褶的硬挺。虽然林乐杰不懂什么布料，但也能分辨这并非一件普通商店里能购得的衣物。

可能是他起的着实有些晚了，等他走到酒店门口时大家仿佛谈完了一般。那个西装男提着包走了出来，在门口瞥了他一眼，就走向那辆黑色流线型保时捷，开车门发动扬长而去一气呵成。而坐在酒店里的其他人望着他，不发一语。

其实他只是这条街中细小的不能再细小的人，但可能是谈话内容过于震惊，大家都看着他，仿佛他能决定大家的命运。真的有好久了，他都不曾沐浴在别人的目光下。大家一哄而散，根本没有人关心在门口驻足的他。不会有人来向他解释些什么。他也无需关心发生了什么。他需要工作，在五天内。

本来这个季节就生意甚少，今年尤为严重，四天都毫无收获的林乐杰开始心急。他已经无力承受房东的第二袋米，他也没有钱再买一碗阳春面。如果他死了，房东也只是把他搬去离这里不远的乱葬岗，连墓碑都不会为他竖，再把他好不容易租下的阁楼转租给另一个人。

毫无头绪的林乐杰终于在第五天被别人找到。那是一个他在这条街道上从没见过的人。但所有他认识的这条街道中有些身份的人都仿佛对他十分尊敬。他们坐在他的对面。那个穿着浮夸且满脸油光的胖子对林乐杰说，他们这条街被开发商收购了，动用了一些特殊手段。整条街都要拆，改建大型商业区。而他们依赖这条街生存的人都得滚，由于大部分都是违建，而且产权不明，他们甚至拿不到什么拆迁赔偿，死路一条。这些正是开放商的律师来告知他们的，就在那一天，这座茶楼内。

林乐杰不明白这其中的弯弯绕绕，但他并不知道一旦这条街消失了，他该去哪里，他能活在哪里。

胖子对林乐杰说，听说你是修车厂中最机灵的那个，现在只要你干一件事，就能赚到十万。林乐杰虽然不知道要他做什么，但也能多少猜到并不是什么好事。小偷小摸当然也并非没干过，但这一次应该截然不同。他们要林乐杰跟踪那个律师，剪断那个律师保时捷的刹车线。林乐杰别无选择，他知道他不干的后果，可能他还没有看到这条街的消失他就要消失在这条街上。没有人会在意他的消亡，甚至，他不知道他父母得知后会不会有一丝难过，还是只是冷漠的说一句哦，然后关上门。

胖子对他说，如果被发现的话坐牢也没关系，他会给更多的钱，只要出狱也能衣食无忧。林乐杰无法拒绝，这种看似商量实则胁迫的手段他都了解。但他依旧不能阻止自己隐隐害怕的心。

林乐杰破天荒在九点前洗了个热水澡，换上一套他们给他买的新衣服。有多久没有穿过新衣服了？林乐杰讽刺的笑了笑，他虽然没有继续读书，他也知道故意杀人并非是坐个几年牢就能解决的。十万块，呵，他的一条命也就值十万块。

他来到他们给他的那个叫洪天逸律师的小区，佯装上门取件的快递混入了小区中，也许是他长得天生温良，也或许是快递经验老道，又或许是当班的小保安第一天来工作还不懂这个小区安全的重要性，总之他进来了。来到地下停车库，幸好这个小区的车库是通用的。他只能等待，等待洪天逸回来，下车。然后拿着它的工具，躲进洪天逸的车下，剪断那根他早已熟知在哪里的刹车线。

不可能不紧张的，林乐杰甚至手心被汗水浸湿。但他别无退路。

凌晨十二点，洪天逸终于回来。并不是他能认出洪天逸，而是他认得那辆保时捷。那辆当时从他身边马达轰鸣开走的保时捷。他确认洪天逸已经下车走向电梯，他尽量缩小自己，隐秘在黑暗中向车辆靠近，他走到车边蹲下，刚要趴进车底，伴随着一声你想干什么，拿着工具的右手被举起。

洪天逸是那个城市最优越的律师，没有之一。但说他是律师似乎也不怎么准确，他从不替人打官司。他主攻的方向是各大企业的商业并购案。说白了也就是用最小的成本并购对方，获取最大收益，而他从中抽取佣金，创造自我价值。他从未失手过，也并非全都运用光明正大的手段。

他是通过车载记录仪发现那个小东西的，他的记录仪可不单单只是记录行车，不只前方，后方和侧面也全装备了。那个小东西自认为躲在柱子后方的视觉暗角就不会被察觉，可惜他盯的是对被人盯梢早已熟门熟路的洪天逸，洪天逸总是把车停在四面可以反射出整个停车场全貌的凸形镜的中间。

洪天逸佯装下车走向电梯，闪进了真正的不被林乐杰看到的地方，他倒想看看小东西究竟想要做什么。顺便，他十分好奇这个小东西到底是怎么混进来的，每年物业费高昂的惊人的社区保安并不是那么好唬弄。

小东西终于动了，拿着有金属反光的工具。看来是想剪他的刹车线。他在小东西准备钻进车底时抓住对方的手。显然对方被吓的浑身一抖。真是可爱的反应啊。

对外的时候，洪天逸喜欢别人叫他mean，英文名取来不就是用的吗。他对自己的这个名字很满意。意义，世界上做的任何事情都有它潜在的意义。绝不做无意义的事是他认为不浪费时间的标准。只是从他现在把那个小东西带回家而非报警扭送警察局来看，当他回过神来时自己也有些惊讶。

值得一提的是，洪天逸是弯的，天生的。他在十七岁的时候发现自己的性取向。懵懂无知的少年被拥有良好教育的父亲打压，出生在律师名门的独生子是不被允许人生存在任何污点的。当他父母得知的时候打压的并不仅仅是洪天逸自身的欲望，也包括让他正视自己内心的对方。他不知道父母用了什么手段让那个人自愿放弃良好教育机会，从此从他的生命中消失。他也在那一刻恍然大悟，性取向有什么重要的，反正他最后也会和某集团实际控股人的千金结婚，过着形同陌路或者“相敬如宾”的生活。

只是洪天逸万万没有想到，他同时也催生出无法被外界得知的某些癖好。他在二十岁的时候终于开始承认，他独独偏爱高中男生，十七八岁的年纪，游走在成年与不成年之间。这并不一定和十七岁时期的性压抑存在某些必然联系，或许他本身就有这个喜好也不一定。他并不想磨灭这个癖好，反正这个偏好一直到目前为止都没为他带来什么困扰。

只是他现在看着对面的沙发上那个小东西，穿着最简单的黑色T，戴着的鸭舌帽早被摘下放在桌子一角，小心翼翼的坐着，眼神漆黑却发亮的看着自己。他不得不承认那天在茶楼瞥到对方的第一眼，他就有些被吸引。

他其实从不承认有所谓的一见钟情，只是对胃口而已，和他看到自己喜欢吃的叉烧包一样，可有可无罢了。他突然想起这个小东西应该是别人派来让他消失的。最近手头的案子也就是南巷街那个商业开发案，本以为那些没有文化的人能聪明一些乖乖拿着赔偿就滚蛋，没想到他们比自己想的更蠢，竟派这么一个高中生来做傻事。姑且不论是否他们认为高中生即便成功了也能因为未成年而免于某些刑事责任，过了16周岁就必须负起相应的刑罚。而且他们难道没有明白真正需要他们街区的并不是自己而是幕后的开发商吗，即使弄死自己也会十个百个或许不如自己的律师出现的，只是他更快狠准罢了。

他轻蔑的笑出了声，惹得沙发上那个黑发少年浑身颤了颤，那个少年显然已经在心里想过好几种后果，无非提前进局子，不知道这样任务失败那群人还给不给钱，甚至会不会在牢里弄死自己。

洪天逸在那个小东西想东想西想的出神的时候细细观察着他，他的头发柔顺纤细，可能因为常戴的帽子此刻发丝贴在头皮上，却也并不令人讨厌。脸上有着因害怕而产生的红晕，仿佛还没有退却的婴儿肥以及卷翘的睫毛配合着闪亮的大眼睛轻轻颤动。露出黑色T外的手臂纤细且白嫩，即使和普通高中生比身材还有些营养不良。

洪天逸想到他刚刚握住的右手手腕，何止是不盈一握，但手感却很好，让他有些开始心猿意马想要继续拿来揉搓。这种对着完全不知底的陌生人产生某些隐秘的冲动是第一次，他归功于对方长得和十七岁时遇到的那个男孩有些相像的原因。总之他心里一个不成熟也从未产生过的念头正在升腾。

“是周家雄派你来的吗？”

“嗯？”

“你不住在南巷街？”

林乐杰想到，原来那个从未出现但仿佛是整条街的老板的胖子叫周家雄。

“他们给你多少钱？”

得不到回应的洪天逸并没有觉得意外。

“无论他们给你多少钱，我都给你两倍，只要你陪我一夜。”

林乐杰觉得他听错了，他不明白洪天逸的意思，他不知道所谓的给两倍或者一夜的具体含义。他不应该被扭送警察局，在拘留所过夜，最后被送进监狱度过剩下的他也不知道几年的时光吗。其实他从被带进这件房间开始就不太明白，他也不是没有想过被对方发现会如何，但显然程序和他设想的完全不一样。

“听着小东西，如果我现在送你去警察局，好的结果是你面临刑事处罚关进监狱，但你觉得在监狱中你能过的好吗？他们可不是真的清清白白的。就算我放你回去，结局是一样的，你只会从南巷街消失，为了灭口。显然，会在南巷街生存的人本身也没什么人会关心你还是不是存在在这个世界上。”

林乐杰此刻只想吸一口烟，他需要尼古丁让他混沌不堪的大脑得到舒缓，或者迅速的冷静。对方说的完全没有错，没有人告诉过他怂恿他做这些事的胖子到底叫什么，是谁。他大可以从被迫杀人变成主动杀人，而动机也很完备，没有合理赔偿谁都会动歹念，何况从南巷街出来的人首先就被贴上了罪犯或者瘾君子的标签。

但他依旧不太明白一夜的意思，他开始不由自主的摸出了烟，放在嘴里，他因为害怕或者不安而轻微有些发抖的手不能顺利的擦开打火机。洪天逸顺势靠近，拿下少年叼着的烟。他讨厌烟味，从小到大良好的生长环境让他拥有极其健康的生活习惯，不抽烟不酗酒，定时运动。烟酒对他而言只是破坏脑垂体影响记忆力的元凶而已。此刻他们的距离着实有些近了。

“他们给你多少钱？”

“十万。”

“我给你二十万。要如何选择很清楚了不是吗。”洪天逸给了他自己都没有料到的足够多的耐心。

“我不明白你要我做什么？”

“陪我一夜。准确的来说卖身。或者更准确一些就是卖屁股。”在解释的当下洪天逸给自己找到了绝妙的藉口。他开始自圆一切的合理性，他把这一切归功于对十七岁时没有得到那个少年的遗憾和弥补的机会。

“可我是男人。“

“很显然我也是。南巷街不可能没有男妓的。”

虽然林乐杰并不是第一次得知世界上有些男人也喜欢男人，虽然他没有任何恋爱经验也没有爱上过任何人，但他总觉得这事不可能发生在自己身上，他说不清道理，但这决没有道理。不过很显然他也知道他没得选，在回去被胖子灭口和在这里得到钱离开之间。

洪天逸不知道自己到底被什么蒙了心智，他竟然被一个第二次见面，完全不知道任何信息的男人勾起巨大的性欲。他甚至不知道对方的性经验，不知道对方是否健康，是否携带性病或艾滋。套带厚些就好。

“去洗澡。”他丢了一套原本想丢弃的旧睡衣给对方。

在林乐杰洗澡的时候他翻找出有一阵没有使用过的润滑和避孕套，他并不想家里被弄得一团糟。那一夜他在林乐杰的身上体会到了娇嫩与青涩，紧致与柔软，同时食髓知味，原本连欲望都能冷静克制的洪天逸有些失控，他一次又一次地驰骋在林乐杰的身上，直到对方求饶，哭泣。他感受到自己无法说出口的隐秘又多了一项，他仿佛对眼前这个少年有某些暴虐欲，在胸口蔓延。

林乐杰是在被阳光照射到的时候醒来，他根本不能大幅度动弹，后方的撕裂感时刻提醒他前一晚发生的事。那些事客观，但却不大令人明白其中的原委。他还是要起来，他不大习惯被太阳照射，平时的早晨总是有广告牌将小小的窗口挡死，白天的阴暗和晚上的炫丽时常相伴。

他赤着脚走出房门看到洪天逸在餐桌前吃着土司看着报纸，阳光在那个人身上勾勒出一圈淡淡的金边，这一刻很奇妙，可能想象中的天堂就是如此，宁静而富有暖意。他想起自己已经18小时没有摄入尼古丁了，他的胸口有些闷，伴随着些许头晕。

显然洪天逸没有注意到这些，他在吃完最后一片吐司优雅的擦完嘴后对林乐杰说“我对你很满意，反正你也不能回南巷街，不如我买你。不过在此之前我需要知道你叫什么。“

巨大的信息突如其来的刺入林乐杰早已混沌不清的脑髓，硬生生劈开一道深深的沟壑，他知道他的确不能再回去，他也还没有打算之后要去哪里。“林乐杰。“他只能机械地回答这个问题，因为他的胃开始隐隐作痛，他开始烦躁。

“我今天要去公司，晚点Glay会带你去做一个全身检查，Glay是我的私人助理，有任何需求都可以跟他提，其他等我回来再说。“林乐杰没有任何质疑的机会洪天逸便抓着车钥匙走了。

林乐杰在洪天逸家没有找到烟灰缸，他只能蜷缩在浴室抽烟，将烟灰抖入马桶中，再冲洗掉。这其实很奇怪，他为何要在这里等一个叫Glay的人？或许是昨晚说的两倍没有兑现，也或许是他真的没有地方可去哪里都一样。他浑浑噩噩始终找不到答案。

中午十二点Glay出现在客厅，林乐杰换回昨天刚进入这个房间时的衣物。Glay先带着他吃了一个午餐，吃午餐的时候林乐杰才想到自己没有吃早餐，饥饿感在此时刚被激发，狼吞虎咽，没什么吃相。Glay修养良好的不做任何评价，但也能从他眼神中看出歧视的目光。下午在某家林乐杰从不知晓的医院做了全身检查，Glay登记了他身份证，在看到出生年份时小小的惊讶了一番。所有当场可以知晓结果的内容都没有大碍，剩下几项重要血液指标第二天也都可以拿到。

Glay带着林乐杰回到了洪天逸的住所，显然他们已经为他添置了一些常用的衣物。Glay走后林乐杰打开衣橱，里面都是些简单的白衬衫黑西裤，尺寸要比洪天逸小一号，在衣橱的深处还放着两套不知名高中的制服，林乐杰有一瞬间清明为什么是自己。还真是要谢谢自己这副被自己厌恶的长不大的躯体啊。

Glay回到公司就向洪天逸汇报了检查结果，没什么值得注意的，只要等第二天的血液指标即可。看来老天并没有因为他昨天的冲动而惩罚他。当他发现林乐杰已经26岁时着实吃了一惊。他原以为对方只是一个高中辍学无处可去的孩子，不曾料想竟然比自己还大一岁，好在长得还算对胃口，他也能接受。

洪天逸回到家给了林乐杰一张卡，“里面是昨天说好的二十万，密码是你的生日。不过这个价码对于你来说确实是高了，以后你就住在这里，每个月我会给你十万，月末打到这张卡上。南巷街的并购案最快三个月能结。三个月后如果我还没有对你厌倦，我们可以重新谈。“

当晚洪天逸没有碰林乐杰，冲动犯错在他的人生中一次就够了。林乐杰被安排在隔壁的客卧中。他不明白这个人为何敢放任一个试图杀死自己的人和自己住在同一个屋檐下，或许对于他来说自己根本不构成任何威胁。不然洪天逸怎会在走进浴室闻到烟味时只是皱了皱眉，没有质问他呢。

血液报告的结果令洪天逸满意，不过洪天逸开始要求林乐杰戒烟，他并不希望二手烟瓦解他的肺与他的脑。

五分熟肉眼牛排搭配波尔多产红酒，米其林大厨烹制，洪天逸十分普通的晚餐搭配之一，此刻也同样摆放在林乐杰的面前。林乐杰并非没有吃过牛排，偶尔运气好的时候，工头会在工程结束后请大家到街边那家家庭餐厅吃39元一块的牛排，还附送面包和红茶。工人们大多不会用刀叉，只是把牛排叉起便狼吞虎咽，林乐杰也不例外。

在他即将产生困窘情绪之前切的大小刚好入口的牛排被推到了他的面前。洪天逸只是觉得，并不是在外食餐厅用餐，餐桌礼仪也没那么重要，何况林乐杰看起来着实不像会使用刀叉的样子。

林乐杰在这里的第一周，他们之间并没有什么实质性的交流。除了肉体碰撞时偶尔狠了林乐杰会推开并发出抗拒的声音。洪天逸时常不在家，或在公司、或在应酬，而林乐杰时常对着天空发呆，他不能抽烟，就勉强用棒棒糖替代。

第二周起洪天逸开始向他询问一些常见的问题，诸如父母在哪里，为什么会在南巷街生存。高中有没有毕业，有没有继续读下去的想法。说实话林乐杰并不想跟一个陌生人谈论他自己的人生，何况那个人还是他的金主。而且在此之前他从来也没有想过会不会重新回去念书，毕竟在此之前，如何活下去撑满了他的全部。

了解是一种越深入越想继续的东西。洪天逸没有意识到自己开始对林乐杰逐渐产生的关心，只是实际行动让他越发在意这个整天在家不发一言的小东西。他开始想要从小东西嘴里得到情绪，而非某些平静的既定事实。

洪天逸开始好奇林乐杰每天在家都会做些什么，带着好奇他显然已经无法在公司久坐。林乐杰和他之前遇到过的任何一个男孩都不太一样，他不表达情绪，除非逼问，不然总是用某种平静的冷漠看着自己。他不爱出门，也对衣物没有什么喜好，生世虽然可怜，却也时常发生在这个城市的每个角落。

洪天逸开始渐渐不在公司加班，他会缩短视屏会议的时间，也会取消可有可无的应酬，他开始愿意提早回家。他想带林乐杰看看这个世界，他迫切的想要知道林乐杰的喜好。他甚至放弃周末早晨的锻炼计划只为拥着怀里的人睡上一整个早晨。或许身体的契合能或多或少的带来灵魂上的一些共鸣。

林乐杰也并非冥顽不化，这些日子他逐渐发生某些转变，他已经学会用后面获取快感，甚至开始期待这隐秘的感官盛宴。他喜欢洪天逸问询他身世的方式，坐在对面或身旁，将他的手放在手掌轻轻摩挲。听到无论什么回答或者没有回答都只是温柔的看着他。他不知道这种温柔是否是洪天逸天生的假装，但他明白自己快沉溺在这样的假装中无法自拔。

他开始期待每天洪天逸的到来，他开始猜测每晚洪天逸会给他带来什么口味的棒棒糖，他开始渐渐遗忘尼古丁穿过手指的味道，他开始厌恶自己穿来的那套衣服，他甚至开始设想是否真的需要去读一个成人大学来减少一些他们之间根本不可能跨越的鸿沟。

他向洪天逸要求去上学，随便什么成人大学，他想要开始过正常的生活，首先是获取文凭找一份长工，他开始渐渐喜欢起他们之间的温存。他甚至会在早晨亲手为洪天逸冲一杯手作咖啡，烤上几片黄金吐司。从来没人知道他练习了多少次只为一杯可以入口的咖啡。

洪天逸对他要去继续读书这件事本就不置可否，不过他也没有什么反对的理由。只要每天回到家就能抱到那个在自己投喂下已经以肉眼可见的速度增长的小奶球其他的随他高兴好了。他动用了一些手段，让林乐杰入读一家高校的网络学院，课程不会太难。至于专业，等林乐杰大二的时候再选。

无聊的洪天逸甚至给林乐杰起了一个英文名，叫plan。他说plan是计划的意思，林乐杰该给自己的人生做一些规划，既然他已经离开南巷街且拥有一小笔金钱。计划总是有他的意义。于是洪天逸不在的时候林乐杰除了费力跟上每天的学习进度也开始思考起自己之后的人生。他的人生不可能只有三个月。

这样的林乐杰让洪天逸心生欢喜。洪天逸渐渐正视其实林乐杰和十七岁的那个少年除了性别之外并没有多余相像之处。林乐杰不会优雅的吃饭，不会在他产生困扰时抚平自己的眉头，林乐杰不爱大笑，只是在自己逗急的时候腼腆的笑出声，隐忍的让人生疼。林乐杰只是林乐杰。

洪天逸觉得这样的生活简直犹如云端，他二十五年的人生从没有像现在这样感到满足。事业有成，欲望也解决的圆满。至于感情？可有可无罢了。

只是再美丽的表象也只是平面的易碎玻璃。当洪天逸带着满身酒气和领口的一个红唇回到家的时候，林乐杰突然产生了一种名叫吃醋的酸胀情绪。那种和嫉妒一起在阴暗角落慢慢滋生的情绪让他害怕不已。

他渐渐开始明白一切不过是在肥皂泡泡中看到的倒影，美丽绚烂却经不起触碰，一戳即破，无影无踪。那一刻他感觉有些狼狈，狼狈于自己竟然会产生不可能的幻想，着实有些可笑。

他开始有些躲避洪天逸，但其实他也避无可避，无非只是在洪天逸碰触他的时候感到抗拒，试图延长外出时间，去上明明在家里也可以上的课。林乐杰开始逃离这个现在看起来更像是另一个牢笼的地方。

洪天逸渐渐感受到林乐杰的疏离感，他不能理解这种排斥究竟从何而生。他开始有些生气，好多天回到家他不能第一时间抱到有些许圆润的白嫩青年。但他无法自行把阴暗带到阳光下，他占有欲作祟，开始怀疑自己让林乐杰去念书是否是正确的决定。

肉体的关系还在断断续续的延续，南巷街的案子眼看就要进入尾声，一切都很顺利，林乐杰之后他们也尝试过各种动作，但皆无任何成效，只能坐以待毙。

此刻的洪天逸和林乐杰依旧都没有意识到，那些在阴暗中滋生的嫉妒也好，占有欲也罢都只在一种名为爱情的土壤中得以生根发芽。

两个月零二十天，南巷街的并购顺利结束。以胖子为首的一行人终因各类案件数罪并发无法再看到监狱外的太阳，而推土机在那条林乐杰生存了十年的街道推倒了第一块砖。

那是一个明媚阳光的午后，洪天逸在签了一大堆交接文件后终于得以休息片刻。他想着他和林乐杰的雇佣关系就快满三个月，他对林乐杰非常满意，他愿意将合同延续，甚至可以允许林乐杰提出一些不合理的小要求，或许他可以给林乐杰买上一套房子让他拥有一个真正意义的家，只要林乐杰乖乖陪在他的身边听话。

这些林乐杰都不曾知道，也不再会知道。因为笼中鸟正穿上第一天来到这里的那身衣服，黑色T恤，黑色鸭舌帽。他从洪天逸给他的卡中取走十万，他认为刚好买他一条命的价格，擅自将大学退学，没有带其他东西，离开了这座他认为此生最美好的幻想宫殿。

站在十字路口的他没有方向。南巷街没有了，洪天逸也没有了。即使不舍，他也必须离开，离开那个和他差异巨大的洪天逸，在自己想要的越来越多之前，贪心不足蛇吞象。

林乐杰有些饿了，他走进路边的小店叫了一碗面，7元。从前吃着阳春面的时候幻想着咬咬牙发了工钱就能加肉的面怎么那么难吃，原来人一旦习惯高品质的生活就很难再忍受平淡的其他一切。但林乐杰别无选择，他要开始适应从前的生活。也许这很难，也许需要花很长的时候，但起码现在他比十年前多了五万不是吗。

洪天逸在第二天没有等来林乐杰时发现他已经离开的事实。他勃然大怒砸坏了家中所有可以移动的东西。Glay只是在旁边看着，无法阻止，等待boss给他下一个指令。沉默许久的洪天逸最终没有去寻找林乐杰。而是抚平西装的皱褶，前往早已约好的相亲现场。

这些也许与林乐杰早已无关，只是他决定，从现在起他就叫plan，因为计划总有他的意义。


End file.
